Secret Selves
by SailorEros
Summary: Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion are betrothed from birth. However, after the Black Moon Kingdom overthrows Queen Serenity and takes over the moon Kingdom, all ties with Earth are severed. Serenity and Endymion will meet, but under completely different circumstances than they expected…
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

The young Prince Endymion was excited to travel to the Moon. At four years old, it would be the first time he had travelled outside of the walls of the grand palace he knew as home, nevermind his very first journey to the great Moon Kingdom, the heart of the Silver Millennium. The excitement in the air was palpable as his parents lead him into the grand hall in which the beautiful Queen Serenity sat on her throne of pearl and marble, cradling her newborn daughter in her arms. Endymion's father, King Darien, lead the boy up the steps so that he stood before the smiling infant. Endymion grinned back at her as his father gently whispered; "One day far in the future, the next time we four shall meet, little Princess Serenity will be your wife, my son, and you will rule over the Silver Millennium together for a thousand blissful years." Queen Serenity smiled beautifully at the King of the Earth, thoughts of her precious daughter's future happiness with the gentle Prince making her eyes sparkle. She and King Darien knew that the prophecy that foretold their children's happiness could not be denied, no matter what obstacles obstructed the path of their fate.


	2. CHAPTER ONE

CHAPTER ONE

** 13 years later **

Another ground shaking crash struck the palace, as the dark shadow of the enemy loomed over all that had once been light and good on the Moon's pearlescent surface. The chaos and death surrounding Queen Serenity was not, however, her foremost concern. She held in her arms her beautiful young daughter, the Princess, whom she had held such high hopes for. The army of the Black Moon Kingdom had been too strong and evil for the gentle magic of the Moon Kingdom to defend itself against. There had never before been any need for war or strife between the nations of the Silver Millennium. Now, however, the people of the Black Moon were determined to seize the moon and shift the balance of power in the planetary alliance in their favour. They had an army greater than that of Jupiter and Mars combined, and seemed wholly unstoppable. Queen Serenity knew that her final hour was nigh and was prepared to barter for her innocent daughters right to live.

The two huge doors that opened from the court-yard into the great hall burst open, and in strode the evil monarch of the Black Moon, King Sapphire, followed closely by his sixteen year old son, Prince Diamond, who seemed to Serenity to have inherited his father's cruel temperament, as she observed him step on the broken body of a soldier of the Moon Kingdom that lay in his path. "The Moon is ours!" Sapphire declared, pointing his sword at Queen Serenity, who rose from her throne with the grace she was famed for. The Princess, a timid girl of just thirteen, hid behind her mother's skirts, terrified of the invaders. Sapphire smirked at the pair. "Would you like to do this the easy way or the hard way, Selene?" he said mockingly to the Queen. "Here's how it will be. Your little child will be wed to my son. They will rule over the planets of the Silver Alliance for a millennia. In return, I will allow you to remain in court, a noblewoman, yet your voice silenced by the knowledge that you will have relinquished your power and sworn an oath of fealty to me. Your life will be in my hands." He leered at her. "And if you are lucky, I may take you into my bed and ease the loneliness of your alienation." He regarded her smugly.

"Never. I would die first, before you or your wretched son laid a hand on my daughter or I." Queen Serenity replied, maintaining her dignity while trying to mask her shock at Sapphire's brutality. "I thought you might say something like that," Sapphire replied with a roll of his eyes. "As you wish." One of his guards stepped forward and seized the young Princess from behind her mother. She struggled against him, crying out, but it was no use. Two more guards grabbed the Queen roughly, forcing her to her knees. "Look away, Serenity!" she commanded her daughter, as Sapphire's blade glinted at her throat. "No matter what happens, remember that I love you! Remember that you are a pure being of light and of goodness, and that no one can take that away from you!" There was a desperate edge to the Queens voice as she said this. "Tell me you'll remember, Serenity!" the Queen pleaded as Sapphire's blade cut into her throat, drawing a single drop of ruby that splashed against her white dress. "I will remember, mother!" the young Princess sobbed as she struggled against the strong arms of her captor. "Now look away!" the Queen cried as the Princess diligently squeezed her glistening eyes shut. There was a sickening slicing sound, and then a thud. When Serenity opened her eyes she saw her mother's body, still and unmoving, her white dress ruined. Blood on snow.

The days that followed were torturous for Serenity. Completely alone in the world, she was forced to roam the ruined halls of the beautiful palace that she had once called home. Alone in her room, she sobbed for hours, the stream of her tears seeming to flow unendingly. Her sorrow was fresh and all consuming. When she left her quarters, she was forced to endure the adolescent Prince Diamond ogling her budding femininity at every turn. He lurked around corners, haunting her steps. It was not until he cornered her in the library that Serenity knew that she could not live this life any longer. "Hey, Serenity" Diamond said mockingly to her, trapping her at the bottom of the narrow row of bookshelves where she had come to escape from Sapphire's incessant gloating. "Aren't you going to say something to me?" Diamond demanded of her aggressively, taking hold of her chin and yanking her face up towards his. "We're to be married" he said nasally, his glittering green eyes looking deep into the pools of cerulean that unfortunately betrayed Serenity's fear. "And you shall be my wife" he continued. When Serenity didn't respond, he pressed his body flush against hers. "I could have you now if I liked" he hissed in her ear. "I could have you whenever I want." She held her body rigid, not daring to move or breathe. For the first time her life, the voice of Sapphire speaking obnoxiously in the near distance seemed like a blessing. "Another time then." Diamond whispered maliciously, his mouth spreading in a grin that showcased his gleaming white teeth, with canines so sharp they made him look almost feral. Planting a kiss on her neck, he swaggered off to consult with his father. As his figure disappeared between the stacks, Serenity felt safe enough to let out the breath she had been holding through the entire encounter. Yet more tears gathered in her eyes and she knew what she must do in order to escape the tortured future that seemed to her now to be inevitable.

Standing on her balcony, Serenity could see the beautiful azure ball that was the Earth, suspended amongst the shining stars. It had once held such hope for her. She took a deep breath and looked down at the ground, which seemed very far below her. Her head spun, but there was no turning back now.

Spreading her arms and feeling the artificial breeze in her hair, she fell.


	3. CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO

_Serenity's broken body lay in the shrubbery beneath the balcony from which she had jumped. The former Queen Serenity, no longer a corporeal being, hovered as glowing energy over her poor innocent daughter, who had felt so trapped into a dark existence that she attempted to shake off the bonds of her mortality. No, the girl was not dead. Yet. Selene knew what she must do, not only for the Silver Crystal, the Millennium, and the future of the Universe - but also for her daughter. She healed the girls wounds, passing through her body as a glowing ball of light, mending the hurt and the pain. However, she did not stop with the girl's physicality. Entering into her mind, she locked away the secrets of the Princess' true identity. She would remember little, if nothing, of this life, until such time that it became right for her memories to return. Selene knew that time could be soon… or never. It was a risk she had to take in order to preserve her daughters life._

_Serenity's body healed and her memory erased, Selene sent her only child to the one place she knew her precious heir would be safe and free from Diamond's prying eyes…_

_Earth._

Serenity woke up under a bright light, her head throbbing. She was in a dark room, the curtains drawn over the windows even though it seemed to be day. The small chinks of light the heavy drapes let through burned her eyes and she squeezed them shut, the pain in her head intense and unlike anything she had ever felt before… or so she assumed. Confusion was now at the forefront of her mind. Where was she? Who was she? There had to be someone around who could give her answers. As if on cue, a tall elegant woman walked into the room. :They said you were up" she said gently, smiling. Serenity now became aware of the two girls, about her own age, lurking in the corner of the room. One of them must have informed this woman when she woke up. "What do you remember?" the woman asked her curiously, eyes searching her own. "I… don't…" Serenity began, finding her voice, though her throat was parched. "I don't remember…"

"We found you" the woman began. "Well, Minako found you" she smiled, gesturing at the pretty blonde who now approached the foot of her bed. She wore a red ribbon in her hair and friendly expression. "You had been in an accident" the woman continued. "You were unconscious, and covered in blood. We took you here. That was a week ago now. Do you remember?" Serenity shook her head. "I can't remember anything" she said, tears forming in her eyes. "Well, what about your name? Do you remember your name?" Minako said to her. "Ser… Seren…" Serenity stuttered. "Serena!" Minako exclaimed. "How lovely! You can call me Mina." So her name was Serena. At least that was one question answered. "Do you know where your parents are?" the tall woman asked again. "I… no." Serenity answered. But something lurked in the back of her mind. "I think… I think they're dead." she finished, dumbfounded. "Well, you can stay with us." the woman said, smiling. "I'm Haruna, and you're lucky we found you. A pretty girl like you, all alone in the world… it doesn't bear thinking about."

A few days later, when Serena was feeling well enough to get out of bed, Haruna offered her a tour around the large house that she and seemingly a considerable number of teenage girls inhabited. She explained every room, and vaguely, the purpose of her little "academy", as she called it. Serena gathered, through the thinly veiled allusions that Haruna made as to the nature of her business, that the house was very little more than a brothel. The girls who lived there were trained to "please" men. Mostly orphans, they lived together and learned together until they were old enough to be sold to the highest bidder. They were to be common prostitutes- but for noblemen with expensive taste, who couldn't bear the thought of sharing women with the working people. Young Serena knew that she didn't have to stay, but she was quickly learning that life in this city could be hard, even with the majestic white palace rising behind the house like the sun in the east, a shimmering beacon of hope and prosperity. Though Serena could not remember her past, a sense of resignation weighed heavily on her heart, and she knew that to make friends and live safely for now would be best. She felt so much older than her thirteen short years. Her only only other choice was starvation and death on the streets, and seeing the resilience of Mina and the other girls sparked in her a newfound desire to not only survive, but to thrive, even against the odds.

Serena spent the next five years in Haruna's house, learning the trade. She and Mina became great friends, completely inseparable. Now that they were just eighteen however, they knew it was likely that they would soon have to part in sale. Things had changed for Serena. She had had to work hard to survive, and she relished in life and living it to the fullest, even through tears and toil and tragedy. Her once silver blonde hair had darkened to a rich golden colour than shone brilliantly like the sun. She had no idea why it had changed so drastically, but in her bones she felt it to be connected to some ancient magic that she couldn't possibly fathom. Her skin was still a pearly, luminescent white - which all the other girls envied - and her eyes had not lost their impossible, penetrating pigment. With high cheekbones and full lips, Serena was simply stunning. Yet her looks were all she truly owned. Indeed, pieces of her memory had come back to her, though they were fragmented, and visited her only in dreams. She knew that her parents were dead and she knew that she had run away; but from what, she was not sure. She had images in her mind, of a boy, leering and threatening, who made her stomach turn. Something told her he was her cousin, but she had no idea whether this was true. She hoped he was no relation of hers.

Everything changed one warm May morning when Haruna woke Serena, Mina, and the four other girls in their room up an hour earlier than was normal, instructing them to make themselves look as beautiful as possible. There was no excitement in the room as the six beautified themselves. They all knew this meant that they were to be sold. A sharp looking woman with flaming red hair that they did not recognise inspected them, and upon deeming them acceptable for her purpose - they were sold. The six girls hugged Haruna goodbye, tears in their eyes. She had been a mother to them throughout their time at the academy. Times had been hard the last few years, and they could not blame her for sending them on as she did. A woman must do what she has to in order to survive, Serena knew. The carriage that arrived to transport the six was more splendid that any of the girls had expected. Yet what was most shocking, was that it took them to the great and beautiful palace - and drove on through it's great black gates.

(A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction! After YEARS of reading them, I just couldn't get this story out of my head and had to put it down. I hope you think it's going okay. Endymion will be coming up in the next chapter.)


	4. CHAPTER THREE

CHAPTER THREE

Prince Endymion sat bolt upright in bed, his keen hearing picking up the sound of lowered voices and shattering glass in the adjoining room. Were these intruders? Experiences in battle had taught Endymion to expect the worst, and his position as heir to the planet had taught him that his expectations were usually right. Pulling on his trousers and unsheathing his sword, Endymion crept towards the large double doors at the end of the room and cautiously turned the handle, prepared to strike whoever was on the other side. "Hey! Hey! Watch where you point that thing!" exclaimed the man who had just narrowly avoided being flayed alive. The alcohol on his breath hit Endymion like a tidal wave. "Jadeite," Endymion breathed. "What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing?"

The sound of three other men laughing heartily at his words drew Endymion's attention. "You can put that down now" Kunzite stated wryly, raising an eyebrow at the still-tensed prince. "We're not here to rob you of your virtue." he added, smirking. Endymion rolled his eyes, throwing his sword aside. Zoisite was attending to the broken crystal tumbler that had alerted the prince to their presence, while Nephrite was pouring him a stiff drink. "The question still stands. What the hell are you all doing here?" Endymion asked good-naturedly, accepting the drink and downing it in one go. If anyone else had broken into his quarters like this, Endymion would have had them put up in the stocks and perhaps flogged. Unfortunately for him, his four generals had enough dirt on him to ensure his graceful co-operation in their continued debauchery… not that the prince ever excluded himself from the various sticky situations his friends thrived on getting themselves into. More often than not, he was the instigator. His sedate and serious sister Rei deemed the behaviour "un-princely". Endymion agreed in principle, but in reality, he didn't really give a shit.

"What do you mean?" Jadeite spoke up, his characteristic grin plastered across his face. "Todays the day! Tonight's the night! It's your birthday!" Endymion grimaced. He hated his birthday, and always had, ever since he was a child. On his eighth birthday, he had been recklessly horse riding when his steed had accidentally trampled a six year old boy from a nearby village. The incident haunted him daily; when he would see the twin brother of the dead child at work as a butler in the palace, possessing the same sandy blonde hair and brown eyes that haunted him in his dreams. The anniversary made everything worse. "Twenty two" Kunzite said, meeting his eyes. "Practically ancient" the older man continued, with a twitch of his lip. He knew Endymion loathed his birthdays, and he was the only one of the generals who knew why. The incident, had, of course, been kept quiet. "Pour our little royal highness another one, Nephrite."

"Better make that a round, Nephrite" Zoisite said. He was more reserved than the other two men his age, and he definitely needed to catch up. "Just you wait" Jadeite chided Endymion, throwing his arm around the other mans shoulders. "Wait to see what I have planned for you."

"You know I don't like surprises, General Jadeite" Endymion warned. Jadeite smirked. "Trust me - I know what you like."

[A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I wanted to make the dynamic between the five men a little bit fun since the rest of the story started out so serious. I hope I succeeded! With any luck I will be putting up a couple of new chapters tomorrow, since I'll be away all weekend. Thanks for reading!


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

CHAPTER FOUR

Serenity, Mina and their four friends from the academy were overwhelmed by not only the sheer vastness of the grand and beautiful palace, but also the busyness of seemingly all of the servants who worked there. They seemed to be preparing for some grand event that was to be held in the main ballroom that evening. The girls tried to catch a glimpse inside the famed room, for they knew from their history lessons that it had played host to distinguished guests and lavish parties beyond counting; tales of which were told even in the farthest reaches of the galaxy. However, the room was kept under strict guard, and they never saw past the elaborate ivory and gilt doors. Serena didn't know about the other girls, but she was too apprehensive to maintain her disappointment.

The woman who had accompanied them on their journey whispered something to a young butler with sandy brown hair who was directing a number of maids and footmen who were carrying gifts into a sitting room that appeared to be part of a larger set of chambers. "This is Motoki, a butler here at the palace. He will take you from this point on." Nodding to the girls curtly, she disappeared around a corner without once looking back. The girls forgot her instantly, intimidated by the attractive young man before them. Despite their 'trade', they had had little to no contact with men in all their time with Haruna. Serena, however, thought that Motoki had kind brown eyes, and felt saddened that her fate meant that it was unlikely she would ever marry someone hardworking and gentle, perhaps like him. Her self-pity dissipated as she felt Mina gently grab her hand, the gesture hidden by both of their long skirts. Serena knew she had to be strong and positive in the face of an uncertain future, not only for herself, but for her friends.

Motoki said something quietly to a maid and she giggled and beamed at him, taking his position and continuing to direct the endless stream of presents into the room. Straightening, he looked at the six girls. "This way, please" he said politely, leading them in a new direction. The place was like a labyrinth, Serena thought, appreciating the craftsmanship and hard work that must have gone into building it - and tripping over her own feet in the process. Just before she hit the ground, she was caught by Motoki's white gloved hands, and he righted her, grinning. "Watch your step, Miss!" Serena blushed and he winked at her in response.

Motoki couldn't help but steal glances at the beautiful girl he had saved from her fall as he lead the six onward. She seemed so innocent and kind - that she had comforted her friend with the yellow blonde hair had not escaped his notice. His hands balled into fists when he thought of the fate that awaited them. What these royal types could get away with disgusted him. They had taken the life of his brother, and he felt that perhaps he could have accepted this as a tragic accident, a mishap - had he not come to work at the palace and seen first hand the sickening indulgences enjoyed by the royals, particularly the Prince, who should have bled out his sins on a far flung battlefield years ago. Instead Motoki had had to endure his triumphant return with applause and celebration too many times to count. And now he was to deliver these girls to their fate, hating himself knowing that he would most likely be leading the golden blonde angel, broken and discarded, out of the gates the next day.

Finally they reached a quiet and deserted wing of the palace, where a matronly woman in a loud dress with a massive circumference greeted them all enthusiastically. "Motoki!" she cried. "How are you? You grow more handsome by the day!" Now it was Motoki's turn to blush. "Fine, thank you, Andrea!" he responded. "These are the girls for… ah… the…" But for the rare moments in which his bitterness at the monarchy reared it's ugly head; the young butler was really quite mild and shy.

"Yes, yes, of course, of course! This way, ladies!" Andrea gestured into an open room from which steam was pouring. "Now back to your business, my dear. We're _all_ very busy today!" She waved goodbye to Motoki, who watched as she shut the door behind the six retreating girls.

Once the door of the room was shut tightly behind her, Andrea turned to the six girls and smiled kindly. "Haruna teaches her girls well, so I'm sure you all know what to expect. Tonight is the Prince's twenty second birthday, and one of you shall be his gift from his close friend, General Jadeite… four of you, however, will still have your work cut out for you, entertaining the he and the three spare Generals. As for the sixth of you, which one of you is Ami?" A small girl with short blue hair stepped out timidly from the row of girls. She had been trying not to cry ever since they had left the academy. At only 16, she was not yet prepared for what she knew was coming. Andrea took her under one arm. "Ami, Haruna has arranged for me to find you… alternative… employment, here at the castle. Given your natural intelligence, she felt you would excel if given a chance to pursue a different path." Ami's watery eyes widened hopefully, praying this wasn't some kind of joke. "I've arranged for you to work in the palace library. I trust you find this arrangement acceptable?" "Y-yes!" stuttered Ami, who couldn't quite believe her luck. "Thank you, so very, very much."

Serena was the first of the girls to run forward to embrace her younger friend. Of all the girls, she knew Ami best, because she had been the "new girl" after Serena's unexplained arrival a year before her, and Serena had taken her under her wing. As Serena hugged Ami, she knew the other girls reluctance to be happy for her was due to bitterness and envy, and she knew this because she felt it herself. Why should Ami go free? Why did she deserve the normal, happy life they had all dreamed of? But Serena pushed these thoughts aside, and swore never to entertain them again. They were spiteful and jealous and ugly, and underneath them Serena was truly happy for the girl who was so much like a younger sister to her. As she felt kind-hearted Mina join their embrace, she hoped that the other three girls would come in time to realise that everything happens for a reason, and that one day, fate would smile upon them too. It had to.

It had been hours since Ami had been lead away by a foot-servant to her new quarters, and the five girls had spent that time being groomed and styled to within an inch of their lives by Andrea and her assistant Naru, a sweet and obliging girl with shocking orange hair. Their hair was carefully arranged, Serena's long golden curls were brushed back from her face, yet left cascading in shimmering waves down her back; while Mina's straight yellow hair was released from its signature red ribbon and secured instead with a jewelled barrette. All five girls were dressed in simple, flowing, white silk dresses; while underneath, they each wore revealing white lingerie, quite unlike the modest undergarments they had worn throughout their abbreviated adolescence. Finally prepared for the night ahead, the girls sat down and waited for their instructions.

Meanwhile, at the ball, Endymion was already bored out of his mind. He had danced with a hundred daughters of a hundred noblemen; he had shaken or kissed the hand of every Lord and Lady, dignitary and diplomat, Duke and Duchess his parents could muster; he had picked at his rich and bland meal - and was now in what Nephrite would so eloquently call _a very fucking bad mood_. At last, when the ball was ended, he finally managed to extract himself from a drawn out goodbye to the third cousin twice removed of his father's brothers wife - who had travelled all the way from Atlantis to be here(!) and was striding purposefully towards his four generals, who were standing in a corner, chatting and looking mischievous. However, his passage towards where he hoped the real party would be starting - and where the alcohol would hopefully begin flowing - was interrupted by a strikingly beautiful brunette, with flashing purple eyes. "Just where do you think you're rushing off to?" the girl demanded, stamping one foot. Even with her firey temper, Endymion had to admit his little sister was impressively elegant. "None of your business" he replied, smirking. Even if she was impossibly annoying, Rei had to be his favourite person in the world. That said, she wasn't going to get in between him and his plans to drink himself into an unfeeling stupor. Not tonight. Especially not tonight. She, however, seemed to have other ideas.

"You know, I think it's disgusting what you do, my brother" she said, with an unusual edge to her voice. "I've seen them. One looked even younger than me - how could you?" In a panic, Endymion thought that she had discovered what had happened on that fateful birthday, 14 years prior - but when he analysed her words he found himself utterly confused. "How could I what? You've seen what?" he demanded, perturbed. He had been on his best behaviour lately - he had to be, what with all the foreign royalty roaming around the castle grounds in preparation for the ball. They would all have just loved to go home to tell their friends about the debauched _Golden Prince_ of Elysion. No, that would not have done at all. Rei made a clucking sound with her tongue. "I'm not a fool, brother. I know." She glanced over in annoyance at his generals, but catching her gaze on something over his shoulder, her eyes became unfocused for a moment before she looked back at her brother with a slight pink colouring her cheeks. _What?_ Endymion thought to himself. He turned to see what could have made his icy, composed sister blush, but he only saw Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephrite and Jadeite, leaning casually against the wall. He did notice Jadeite looking in their direction. _Probably wondering what's taking me so long, _Endymion mused. _I know he's dying to give me some kind of present. It's probably a prank of some kind._ He shook his head at his sister. "Princess, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." He tried to keep the sweetness in his tone but frankly her interrogation wasn't helping his mood. Rei didn't respond, but merely made a disgusted noise and stormed away, her dark red skirts billowing behind her. _What the hell was that?_ Endymion thought incredulously, staring at her retreating figure. _Women. _

He went over to join his friends. "What was that all about?" Jadeite asked, gesturing at the spot where Endymion and Rei had been arguing. "None of _your_ business" Kunzite cut in forcefully as the Prince opened his mouth to respond. _Weird. Whatever_. Jadeite looked like he was going to say something back to Kunzite but instead shrugged and resumed his trademark smirk. "Ready for your present, your highness?" he asked abruptly, raising his eyebrows. "Sure, whatever." Endymion replied, as he followed his four friends out of the now empty ballroom and back to his private quarters.

When he got there, he noticed the lights were already on inside, the door slightly ajar - allowing a chink of dim light to spill out into the darkened hallway. It was unusual for anyone to be around this part of the palace at night, as Endymion specifically chose to live in a relatively deserted wing of the building. Apprehensive now, Endymion pushed past the generals as they stopped to allow him passage. Opening the door of his room, his eyes fell upon a sight that was as unwelcome as it was pathetically expected - five girls in white dresses, lined up against the wall.

_One for each of us, I suppose._ Endymion thought sardonically, his body tensing. Any other night - but not tonight. He was really, really, not in the mood for _this._ "Happy birthday, my friend!" Jadeite cheered, clapping him on the back as he and the others poured into the room. Of course, he had no idea of the Prince's real mood - nor its' cause. "A delicate young flower of your choice - in full bloom, if you catch my drift" he snickered, looking around at his friends conspiratorially, and leering at Serena, who of all the girls, stood calm and... seemingly unafraid. Endymion followed his gaze with reluctance. The girl struck him - at first because of her obvious and breathtaking beauty - but then, the combination of her cerulean eyes and snowy white skin struck at something deeper within him, and it stirred the deep recesses of his mind. She was alarmingly… _familiar. _He forced this thought away. There was nothing familiar to him about this young… he didn't let himself say the word. It didn't feel right, in reference to _her_. Yet, his internal voice was bitter. _Who does she think she is? She stands before me, in my quarters, with that… air of nobility… must be practised, feigned… an act. _

_Tonight, of all nights._

"Well, come now, I'm sure there's one you prefer?" Nephrite's deep voice boomed from the back of the room. He had his eyes fixed upon a curvaceous brunette at the end of the line. Endymion also saw that Kunzite had his eyes glued on the terrified wisp of a blonde hovering close to the beauty he had seen in his dreams. _What? Where the fuck did that thought come from? In… my… dreams? Get a grip, Endy. You've been spending too much time reading Moon legends in the library with Rei. _He shook his head disgustedly at his train of thought. _Don't pick her. Pick the black hair, a brunette, the straight hair - forget her. _But while each of the girls were stunning in their own right, none could measure up to the golden haired angel who stood before him - who had inspired such a passionate and violent reaction in him simply by being. He was captivated by her. "This one." he said dazedly, grabbing Serena roughly by the arm and pulling her to his side, strangely paranoid that someone might challenge him for her. She came without resistance, yet without looking at him. Her eyes were fixed on her yellow haired companion, who was now being led away by Kunzite. "Have a nice night!" Jadeite called out to him as the black haired woman took his arm. Zoicite bowed low before a slender brunette before gently leading her out the door - ever the gentleman, he let a wink at the Prince slip as he exited. Nephrite and the other brunette had already left, it seemed. The door clicked shut

Now they were alone, and he turned to face the strange girl before him. He thought he saw a flash of defiance in her eyes as she looked up at him, but it was gone as soon as it had arrived, replaced by careful neutrality. This confused him. _Did I really just see that?_

Now that Endymion had her alone, he had no idea what to do with her. Kunzite's voice reverberated around the inside of his skull - "No idea? None at all?" the imaginary voice said mockingly. Endymion shook his head furiously to clear his thoughts, thinking that he must look completely insane to this girl... woman..._angel...demon... whatever she is._ He hadn't behaved normally since the second he had laid eyes on her. Who the hell was she, to make him feel this way? He absolutely had to know. He grabbed her roughly by the arms. "What's your name?" he demanded, urgently, shaking her slightly.

She allowed fear to creep into her heart for the first time since she had left her home that morning. Staring into the Prince's impossibly beautiful face, feeling his large, warm hands with their callouses and sinewy tendons wrap around her upper arms, she answered him automatically, without thinking.

"Serenity" she blurted out.


	6. CHAPTER FIVE

CHAPTER FIVE

"What did you just say?" the Prince asked furiously.

"Serena! I said my name was Serena" she cried out, knowing that it was a lie.

Serenity. Endymion had not heard that name in many years. His father forbade him to speak of the Silver Millennium. Its fall at the hands of Black Luna had caused him great sadness and melancholy. Serenity had been the name of the Moon Princess. His former betrothed, who had been murdered by invaders more than ten years ago.

He stared deep into those pools of blue, framed by long, dark lashes, which somehow seemed to possess impossible depth - an ancient wisdom. Was this some kind of sick joke? Did she come here to play a trick on him? Or was she right? Had he really misheard her? He felt her whimper in pain beneath him. He had been gripping her slender arms with all of his strength, he realised with horror - and he threw himself away from her; but not before a hot tear splashed onto his outstretched wrist.

_It's been a crazy day, and you're being a fucking prick, _he thought to himself. _You obviously misheard her, but now you've scared her out of her mind, made her cry… and probably bruised her. _He shook his head in disgust at himself. Whoever she was, she wasn't too much older than his sister… she couldn't be more than 18, and he had hurt her. Making an effort to compose himself, he approached the shaking girl timidly. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

Serena stared up into his worried eyes, so much darker than her own, and nodded. She had no idea what had just happened. Why had she said her name was Serenity? And why had that made the Prince of the Earth so angry with her? Wiping her tears quickly away - she couldn't help it; she'd always been a bit of a cry baby - she made an attempt to compose herself. "I'm fine, really, thank you."

"I'm terribly sorry" he said apologetically. "I don't know what came over me… I thought you said something else… that you were someone else… Please forgive me." Serenity bowed her head. "There is nothing to forgive, your highness. Please accept my apology. I did not mean to anger you… I do not know much of the emotions of men" she confessed, face still facing the floor. Endymion smiled quizzically, his anger and confusion dissipating more quickly than should have been possible- and being replaced with curiosity. This girl was messing with his head. He put a finger under her chin to pull her face up towards his. "I would have thought," he began lightly, "that a woman in your… profession… would know quite a bit about the 'emotions of men'?" Serena blushed furiously, turning crimson. "I… my…" she stammered. "I'm from a different type of place. We girls are all… pure." She didn't have the vocabulary to explain herself better. Haruna had not prepared them to discuss the politics of prostitution with their clients.

"I see," Endymion said, pursing his lips. So this is what Rei had been talking about earlier. The selling of virgins was legal in Elysion, but many of the members of society who remembered when Earth was close to the Moon Kingdom opposed the practice. In the society of the Silver Millennium, purity was not sacred, but it was certainly not to be sold. Endymion now realised why Jadeite had felt he was giving him such a wonderful gift - the five girls would have cost him a great deal of money. "Come" he said, walking through the doors that led to his bed chamber. He sat down on the rich fur that lay casually at the foot of his bed. "Sit with me."

Serena advanced into the room, closing the double doors behind her as she had been taught. She then joined Endymion on the bed, turning her body towards him and trying to calm the thumping of her heart. She had never been shallow, but his face looked as though it had been carved by the Gods out of the stars. And the way he looked at her…

"I will be honest with you…" the Prince began. "Any other night…" his eyes roved over her body. "I would not hesitate to lay with you; to make you mine…. but tonight. I cannot tonight." Serena was confused. Completely baffled. "Is it something I…?" she began, lowering her gaze in shame. "Nothing you have done" Endymion whispered, giving in to the strange urge he felt to run his hand through her long silky hair. Serena shivered involuntarily as his nose grazed her jaw, inhaling her scent. He swore he had never smelled anything so divine. While before he had entered the room with her, confusion had prevented him from taking her then and there, now the only thing that held him back was pure, unrefined masochism. Not tonight. _I do not deserve this._

"Where will you be tomorrow?" he asked absently, not realising the weight and true meaning of the question even as he felt her body go rigid beside him. He stroked through her hair again to soothe her, caressing a bare shoulder. "I do not know… I will be taken somewhere…" Serena replied uncertainly. "somewhere like the place you thought I came from, I should think." Once again, she shed a quiet tear for her fate. She usually reserved them for when the other girls in her room were sure to be asleep, and she was alone in the dark with her thoughts. Now here she was, sobbing all over the crown Prince of the planet! It was unacceptable! She made a move to stand up, to kneel before him and beg for forgiveness for her insolence, but before she could, she heard his voice, low and fast, speak out into the darkness of the room, lit only by moonlight. "No. I won't allow it."

"I'm sorry?" Serena responded, thoroughly confused and exhausted by the nights events. She was prevented from standing by his hand in her hair, his fist seizing a long lock, not hurting her, but securing her to his side.

She had known the experience would be painful - but she had not quite been expecting _this_. She barely knew this man, and though he was prepared to take her since she had been paid for, and though he had hurt her - she had never wanted so desperately to please someone before this moment. She hated that she had caused him displeasure. She never wanted to leave his side. _She was getting ahead of her lowly self! - _a voice inside her head chimed in.

"I won't allow you to go on from here. To there. To anywhere." The thought of her leaving him now cut him to the core. The pain was swift and sudden. He had only meant _where in the palace _would she be - but the reality of her position in life struck him like a blow to the chest. He did not know this girl, who she was, where she came from… but he felt bound to her by some strange energy, and he knew she felt it too, from the way she relaxed into even his harshest caress, and searched his eyes as though trying to see into his soul. Endymion stood up suddenly, releasing Serena and pacing the room.

It seemed like an age before he spoke again. "I will arrange a position for you, here at the palace." He looked toward her, to see her eyes widen in shock. "And…" he continued, thinking back to when they had first met. "For your yellow haired friend, too… I've never seen Kunzite look at a women that way before." he smirked. "Or, in any way… for that matter."

"There is one condition though, Serena," he said slowly, tasting her name upon his lips for the first time. Sweet. "Since I am giving you your freedom from this life, I expect one thing in return." Serena figured. As beautiful as Endymion was to her, the thought of an existence defined by love, not sex, was still what she wanted the most. She must have read too many Moon legends as a child, to have been born so romantic. Still, she would take what she could get. "I would like," the Prince continued, licking his lips. "A chance to …speak with you… in the evenings."

He clarified: "Just to talk. Nothing more. I swear." Serena couldn't believe her ears. It must be some kind of _double entendre_. Haruna had taught her about _those_. Still the promise of security, safety from the dark world of the brothel, was music to her ears. "Thank you, your highness. Words cannot express my gratitude - for both Minako, and I…" she breathed, feeling her heart swell with adoration for the strange and wonderful man that stood before her.

Endymion did not know why he had promised her this. He was the Prince of the Earth. He knew he wanted her… and he knew she, on a level she did not quite understand yet, wanted him - and he had always simply taken what he wanted. But that was before. Something in him felt this mode of their meeting was wrong; fundamentally flawed. They should have met on different terms… in another life, perhaps. Not like this. Not tonight. He didn't know if it was the thought of his lost betrothed, the girl the prophets had chosen for him; the guilt of the annual occasion; the alienation he had felt since he had returned from that last long war in the Arctic, but deep inside him, unexpectedly, and beggaring belief, he knew he didn't just want to fuck her. He wanted to _know _her …He maybe even wanted to _love_ her.

But most of all, dare he think it; he wanted desperately, for her to love him, in return

[A/N: I know I haven't updated in a couple of weeks but hopefully the two super long chapters I did today make up for that? I hope you're all enjoying the story. Thank you for reading!]


	7. CHAPTER SIX

[A.N: Sorry, I've completely lost track of replying to reviews! Sincere thank you's to **everyone** who took the time to review the story, it means so much to me. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, I don't know if I got ahead of myself… but I hope you all like it.]

CHAPTER SIX

Serena looked on as Endymion paced the floor, seemingly lost in frenetic thought. _Could this evening become any more strange? _she thought to herself incredulously. First, she had been chosen to lay with the Prince of the Golden Kingdom - only to have somehow enraged, pacified, and baffled him beyond recovery - completely inadvertently, and within the space of ten minutes; been promised a job divorced from her sexuality, a miracle in itself; forgotten her own name, and cried… twice; and oh yes - fallen madly in love - or at least… fascinated affection, she chided herself - with a complete stranger. Now, after irrevocably changing her life, the man who was supposed to have taken her virginity and sent her on to a brothel couldn't even look at her.

"Your highness?" Serena asked tentatively. "Are you alright?" Endymion looked up at her, his train of thought broken. His eyes glazed over at her innocent and refined perfection, and he sighed. He was so confused. He had always been aloof and charming around women. He'd had his fair share of bedfellows, dates, and squealing fans in his twenty two years, something that he would be the first to admit; but never had a woman made him feel the way Serena had without actually _doing_ _anything_. He couldn't decide if he wanted to sleep with her, hold her in his arms, talk to her, or simply lie still in silence on his bed next to her. The only thing he was sure of was that were he to take option a, b, c or d, he might as well put his name down on the dotted line and sign away eternity to her. There was no going back after tonight.

To be around someone who aroused emotions this strong in him had thrown Endymion completely off course. Now here she was, this strange angel, staring at him with concern and perhaps even - his heart swelled - affection in her eyes. "Yes, Serena. I'm fine. I'm - I'm sorry for acting so incredibly strangely this evening. I'm not usually like this."

"Ever." he added as an afterthought.

"Well" Serena replied, pushing away her fears and standing forward boldly. Courage was a trait that she had cultivated carefully, ever since she woke up alone in the world, with no memory of her origins. "You said you would like to speak with me - why not start now?" She reached out her hand to him, smiling serenely. Endymion carefully took it, and watched in fascination as she led him to sit back down on the end of the bed. Serena couldn't believe the electric current that ran between their bodies as their skin touched. It was like magic - it actually reminded her of a moon legend she had read, or had been told, as a child. She always seemed to remember the stories. It was the one anchor she had to her past.

_Long, long ago, the beautiful and gracious Princess Celeste of the Moon Kingdom fell madly in love at first sight with the new Royal advisor to her father, the King. While this man was not highborn, or handsome, like the brainless pedigree Princes that flocked around her at every ball, Celeste found herself inexorably drawn to him. It wasn't long before the kind and intelligent man revealed to her that the feeling was mutual, for neither could hide it. From that moment on, the two were inseparable; living a secret life together - in the shadows of the great glittering palace, and the - greater still - shadow of the ancient law that forbade their union. _

_Eventually, as all good things come to end; their romance was discovered, and the advisor locked away in the dungeon to suffer punishment for corrupting the sweet and pure Princess. Celeste was forbidden by her enraged father from visiting her lover and he locked her in her tower to prevent her betrayal of his order. Celeste wept endlessly, her tears flowing for seven days and seven nights. At midnight on the eighth day, a strange melancholy spirit with large pink eyes and beautiful ebony skin appeared to her. She too had tears in her eyes. "I'm so very sorry" she sobbed to Celeste. For she was the young daughter of Venus, the Goddess of Love and of Saturn, the God of Chaos. This was an alliance deemed unholy by the higher powers, and as punishment to the lustful Venus and the capricious Saturn, their daughter Amare was cast down to walk amongst the people of the Middle Earth. While there is order in chaos, there is too destiny in love - and this unique and forbidden combination allowed Amare to predict the connection between humans, to discern soul mates, and ultimately to make them aware of this bond. She travelled the galaxy, uniting couples where she could. When she first dreamt the love that was to arise in the Moon Kingdom, she could not believe that such a love could exist. She waited for many hundred years for the opportune moment to witness the bond between Celeste and the advisor, and indeed it was stronger than any she had ever felt. She could not help but reveal their destiny to the star-crossed pair. But this had gone badly. The advisor was dying, trapped in prison, while Celeste was wasting away with grief, a shadow of her former self._

_Knowing that she could not intervene further in the affairs of the humans of the galaxy without finally alerting the higher power to her presence and continued interference, Amare, having made her apologies, was forced to watch as first, the advisor took his last breath underground in chains, and then as Celeste too, sighed her final lament. In guilt and agony, Amare destroyed herself, allowing her energy to be reabsorbed into the universe. However, in her last moments, her gift was unleashed, and a magic fell over the galaxy that promised that only the greatest of loves to come would not suffer from her absence. The most profound connections of the future would still be revealed. Amare's legacy. _

Serena knew this was just a silly old bedtime story, a romantic tale told by lovers to their children in the sultry twilight, but she smiled inwardly at the idea that she and Endymion could be destined for each other in some way.

She saw the tension and pain in Endymion's eyes as he sat next to her, and remembered the other skills Haruna had taught her at the academy. Putting one hand on the Prince's back and one in the centre of his hard chest, she rubbed soothing circles, massaging the anxiety out of his tight muscles. Endymion felt relief flow through him at her soothing and feather-light touch. Staring into her eyes, he momentarily felt as though he could tell her anything. "What ails you, my Prince?" Serena whispered, laying her head comfortingly on his shoulder. When he didn't respond, she plucked up the courage to speak her mind. "It must be quite lonely, being a Prince" she mused quietly. "You're a lone warrior and yet an heir to a planet. A soldier and a diplomat… what a contradiction." Endymion looked at her, wide eyed. She had only known him for less than an hour and yet she had seen, quite literally, inside of him. To the core. Emboldened by the feeling of Endymion's hand softly caressing her elbow as she continued to rub circles into his chest, Serena continued: "Your friends are great generals, yet they cannot possibly understand the choices you have to make and the responsibilities you have to bear. Do you ever think that maybe you deserve… " She trailed off.

"Deserve what?" Endymion asked, his voice filled with quiet bitterness. "Love." Serena whispered in return.

"No." was his harsh reply, as his hand abruptly stilled on her arm. "I don't."

"Everyone deserves love," Serena protested, still rubbing circles. She knew that she was stepping over her boundaries, and that she was at risk of undoing all the good that had come of tonight so far, and yet she didn't care. Being with Endymion, here, like this, felt so right to her. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. She knew it in her bones. He had said he wanted to talk to her. This was it. "I think you do." she said, pushing him emotionally. The Prince laughed harshly. "You don't know me!"

Serena had struck a nerve with him. _The_ nerve. _How dare she! How dare she assume to know what I deserve! If only she knew the kind of monster I really am, she'd be singing a different tune. Or screaming it. _ "Do you want to know how _deserving _I am of love, young Miss?" the Prince asked, standing up to face the now pale-faced Serena. Sardonically, he told Serena of the sorry events of his birthday, many years prior. He showed her the ugliness that festered underneath the regal exterior. He showed her that he couldn't be trusted. He showed her that of all people, he least deserved love!

Serena listened carefully, saddened by the story. As Endymion increased the level of vitriol in his negative assessment of his character, Serena became even more upset. All this time, he had been carrying this burden, a malignant tumour about which he could talk to no one, allowing it to grow and grow and to consume him. A lost, sad, lonely, young man with a heart of gold who couldn't forgive a little boy his well intentioned foolishness. Serena waited patiently until he finished ranting; he was panting, his eyes dark. "What do you think now? Still think I'm deserving of all of this _love?_" he questioned her harshly. She stood up gracefully, closing the gap between them and wrapping her arms firmly around his waist. "Yes." she said defiantly into his chest. "Yes."

At that one word, Endymion felt all the air and anger rush out of his body just as quickly as it had arrived. Suddenly exhausted, he dropped his face into her hair, allowing a single tear to trickle out of his sad eyes. Slowly, as though Serena were made of glass - or even smoke, liable to shatter or disappear at any given moment - his arms snaked around her shoulders and held her tightly.

There the two of them stood, wrapped around each other as one in the navy blue starlight, for what could have been minutes or hours or even years. Eventually the two lay down together on top of the Prince's soft silk and fur laden bed, still entwined like the branches of an old oak tree that had weathered the storms of an age. Serena's gentle voice whispering "yes," once again was the last thing Endymion heard before he drifted off into a supremely restful, dreamless sleep; paradise in her arms.


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN

[A/N: It's been a couple of weeks, sorry! Sincere thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming if you please! This is a short chapter. I just wanted to log an update as thanks, but there isn't really too much story development here - a longer chapter will hopefully follow SOON]

CHAPTER SEVEN

Endymion awoke the next morning, warm, content, and strangely well rested. He let his gaze linger on the blonde angel asleep, her head on his chest, reams of her spun silk hair fanned out behind her and curling gently on his chest next to her. Their breathing was in sync, he noticed, her chest rising and falling in tandem with his. The strap of her white gown had slipped down her arm in sleep, and underneath he saw the overly lacy undergarments all the palace whores sported; dressed on the taxpayers gold. _Nothing more important than keeping up appearances,_ Endymion thought wryly. He checked himself; the practice was never something he had objected to before. There were plenty of witnesses to that fact. But Serena was different, somehow, and he hated seeing her in the regulation uniform of her - now former - station, even if hers were a snowy white as opposed to the standard black or blood red.

The events of the night before began to weigh heavily on his mind. It had been… _intense._ To say the least. Endymion was unsure as to what it all actually meant - he'd promised her freedom from her obligations and then revealed his deepest darkest secret before crying into her hair. And he hadn't slept with her. Closing one eye and scrunching up his face in a grimace, Endymion also recalled how frantically he'd been mentally plotting how to make her fall in love with him. That would certainly not do… would it? _I was fucked up yesterday, _his inner voice reasoned. _I was a mess. Before you were thinking about eloping to Atlantis with her, you were also contemplating renouncing your crown and becoming a privateer. Or a gardener. Birds of a feather flock together - and the same thing goes for crazy thoughts, Endy. It didn't mean anything. She's beautiful and nice and completely untainted, and I guess that can be intoxicating to someone not quite in their right mind. Don't forget what she is… don't forget what you are. _

In the light of day - and despite the sharp pain that pierced his heart at the thought - Endymion rationalised that he knew nothing about this girl. She was special, yes… and, being honest to himself, he would exploit every opportunity to enjoy her company that he could… but love? The idea that he would fall in love with an 18 year old virgin just because she didn't understand enough about life and death to comprehend fully his culpability in the death of a child was… ridiculous, and not fitting of a future king. No, he could like her. But love, no. He couldn't.

Decided against letting the little sleeping beauty in his bed another opportunity poach his heart, Endymion slid gently out from under her, quickly exchanging his wrinkled silk shirt for a fresh one left hanging in the closet by a maid the day before. However, despite having come to a conscious decision, Endymion felt nausea in the pit of his stomach as he watched Serena sleep and thought about the impossibility of interacting with her _without_ falling in love.

Conflicted - he decided to simply not think about it. That'd definitely work. Letting a passing maid in the hall know of his plans for Serena and her lemon haired friend, he headed off to the council meeting, pushing her out of his mind - with a moderate degree of success, until talk of Black Luna's accumulating power made the night before seem like a distant dream, and worry for the kingdom replaced his craving to see her again. Almost.


End file.
